DC OC Charcter Sheet, use at your own discretion
by engetsu245
Summary: Wanted to try my hand at making an OC and figured hey, my two CYOA's are basically OC's, might as well make a full blown OC that any schmuck can use right?


Disclaimer: Decided to try my hand at making an OC, in name only that is, y'all can use him for whatever

Race:Meta-Human/Unknown

Gender:Male

Name:Unknown

Age:Unknown, presumably between the ages of 18-25

Alias:Spero(Latin for "Hope")

Skill's and Abilities:

Occupation(s):Vigilante, Avid Wayne Enterprise supporter, and Friend of Bruce Wayne, Orphanage/Animal Shelter worker, On again off again ally of The Titans, [REDACTED,

"Void" Creation(The ability to create almost anything out of "Void"(After cosulting with Wonder Woman, Zatanna, and other hero's that derive their powers from mysticism/the divine, no coclusive evidence has been found on whether or not Spero's creations truely are created from the Void), be it Weapons, Food, Ammo, Clothing, etc. Limited to Man/Alien Made creations, Lantern Corps Rings, Divine/Mystical Weapons/Artifacts, Speedforce Rings, Etc are beyond him. Is also capable of creating Metals, Gems, and synthetic materials, and can create new and unique materials such as "Plastisteel", (a metal that combines the properties of Plastic and Steel) and "Orichalcum", (a metal that combines the properties of Nth Metal and Carbon Fiber) just to name a few)

Super Strength, Durability, Speed, and Stamina(Fought for 3 days and nights against demons during Trigons invasion without Food, Rest, or Water and was well enough after the fact to fight the Titans for another hour when they attempted to apprehend him, keeping up with Kid Flash in terms of speed, trading blows with Superboy, and matching Robin and Nightwing in combat.The true limits of his physical capabilities have yet to be determined as of this time)

Photographic Memory: Has perfect memory, as shown by Spero recalling the exact set of clothes Robin was wearing when they first met 2 years ago, right down to his custom shoe laces and aglets

Enhanced intelligence:Reverse engineered a Kryptonite Grenade created by [REDACTED] after seeing it in action once in order to find a way to save Superboy's life after a fight between the two allowed [Redacted] to get the drop on them both. The limits of Spero's intelligence have yet to be tested

Enhanced Perception:Was able to observe a Kryptonite Grenade going off in his and Superboy's faces during a fight with Superboy gone wrong, and was able to see all of the individual mechanisms/pieces after it had activated, which ultimately allowed Spero to save Superboy's life

Photographic Reflexes:Able to perfectly copy any Fighting Style after witnessing it in action, as shown when Spero used one of Batman's own attacks against him, breaking Batman's arm in the process. It seems that in order to use a Fighting Style effectively Spero needs to know the minimum force required to execute all of said Fighting Styles move's, or else he risks permanently injuring or even killing his opponents if not properly restricting his own strength, a problem both he and Kryptonian's for the most part share

Master Detective:Spent years before he gained his powers watching news reports about Crimes, and after he gained his powers has poured over GCPD case files and news reports, recreating crime scenes(with "Void" Creation) and solving cold cases, and although not quite on par with Batman in terms of detective skills, Batman has acknowledged his skill in said field stating "If he swore off killing completely i'd personally train him myself, but i'm not foolish enough to believe that will happen anytime soon"

Master of Gadgets:Through his interactions with Batman and other hero's, Spero has learned how to use a variety of mechanical tools, including Boom Tubes and Batman's own gadgets, often times to devastating effect

Psyche Evaluation: Spero shows no remorse for those he's killed, using the excuse of "Kill one to save billions", although unlike Red Hood Spero only goes for the kill against Villains like The Joker and Slade Wilson, or criminals whp otherwise have no remorse for their actions, like The Penguin. Refuses to kill Hero's or common thugs, and seems to genuinely wish to redeem villains like Harley Quinn and Two Face, who he views as victims of circumstance. Takes particular offense to Rapists, Human Traffickers, Drug Dealer's, and Serial Killer's. Kind Hearted and gentle towrds children and animals, soft spoken when around allies, passionate about his beliefs but willing to listen to other opinions and beliefs, loves to shower the people he loves in physical affection(as The Titans can atest to), extremely empathetic(almost to the point of being classified as an Empath), enjoys fighting(to a point)

Known Affiliations:Regularly spends time at Orphanages and Animal Shelters across the world, supplying Food, Water, and other necessities when needed, Has worked for [REDACTED] and her [REDACTED] when their objectives align, shows genuine sadness over being unable to live up to the Kents expectations, Stating "If the universe weren't as fucked as it is i'd give them the world, god knows they deserve it"(How exactly he met the Kents is still unknown), Supplies Wayne Enterprise with unique materials such as his own "Plastisteel" and "Orichalcum", has gone on record to say "Bruce Wayne is one of the few people in the world who actually gives a shit about his fellow man, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't at least try to make the world a better place, and what better way than to give one of the wealthiest men on the planet the tools he needs to keep people safe?", on again off again ally of The Titans, particularly close with Robin and Raven

Known Weaknesses:Susceptible to poisons of all kinds, Divine magic and hellfire are also capable of injuring him, can be successfully ambushed, using "Void" creation for prolonged periods of time has an as of yet unknown negative effect on Spero's brain, and can even cause Brain Hemorrhaging if he uses it to create many complex mechanisms from scratch(completely reversible after 3 weeks of rest and the ingestion of an entire bottle of military grade pain killers),as seen when he created a device to save Superboy's life when [REDACTED] got the drop on them both with a Kryptonite Grenade, Very much attracted to the opposite sex(Stuttered for a solid 15 seconds after he met Wonder Woman for the first time in person), Demonstrates an extreme amount of empathy, which has landed him in tight situations more often than not

Sexual Orientation:Heterosexual, but comfortable enough in his sexuality that he fought members of the Justice League in female Lingerie after losing a bet with Bruce Wayne(who apologized thourally after the fact)

Appearance:5'11 with a martial artists physic, normally wears a Black Varsity jacket with a white T-shirt, black jeans, black fingerless gloves, white combat boots, and a black biker helmet, occasionally wears a blue business suit, biker helmet included(as was also the case with the female Lingerie)

Base of operations: Unknown, although it is speculated that it is somewhere in Gotham, as that is where most of Spero's activities originate from

Allies: [REDACTED, The Titans, Wayne Enterprise, Bruce Wayne, "Every animal i've ever swooned over", "That fucking fagot Red Hood, he better stop killing every idiot with a gun or so help me god i'll beat that ass", The Justice League, The Green Lantern Corps, The Amazon's, Atlantis, Harley Quinn, Catwoman, Poison Ivy(reluctantly), Orphans the world over("The mothers adrenaline is kicking in! **I CAN SEE EVERY EQUATION!**")

Enemies: The Joker, Darkseid, The Penguin, The Legion of Villains, The League of Assassins, The Red Lantern Corp, Doomsday, Circe, Doctor Fate, Brother Blood, Trigon, Black Adam, Scarecrow, Bane, Killer Croc, Solomon Grundy, Dead Shot, Slade Wilson, Rose Wilson, Reverse Flash, "Whichever monster decided Pinnaple Pizza needed to exist, no hard feelings Hawaii it's just that your taste is shit and you should feel bad", [REDACTED]

And done, wanted to make a character that could hang with the big leagues but wasn't completely indestructible/perfect, hope I was successful. If any of y'all wanna use him go right ahead, hope you have fun. Also as i'm sure you've noticed, the universe/dimension Spero comes from takes events and characters from across the DC comic/animation universe's, figured he'd fit in a lot more in his own universe/dimension than a pre-established one like the New 52 or Batman The Animated series universe's, hope everyone's okay with that.


End file.
